


under the golden leaves

by tarnera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 minutes to gift, Fall colors, Gen, Gift Fic, Picnics, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, a few people don't live, everyone else is fine, jar jar is mentioned but not in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarnera/pseuds/tarnera
Summary: The war is over, and Fox is trying to find his place in the universe. Padmé is there to help.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	under the golden leaves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reyiosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyiosa/gifts).



> Could be read as any kind of relationship, but I definitely like these two as a couple lmao.
> 
> For the 30-minute gift exchange on my discord.

“Just a bit further,” Padmé’s voice rang with good humor. Fox tried not to frown too much in her direction, but the blindfold over his eyes was a little much.

“You’d better not let me trip on anything,” he warned. “I don’t want to explain a broken nose to a medic anytime soon.” Especially now the war was over and he shouldn’t be getting any broken bones at all.

Padmé only laughed at that. “It’s fine, Fox, the ground is very level here. Now, don’t worry so much—you’re going to love this.”

A few more steps and then Padmé was gently shoving him into a certain position. Fox let her, pushing down his usual paranoia about how secure wherever they were could possibly be against threats. His rising curiosity helped.

“Okay…” Padmé removed his blindfold. “You can open your eyes now.”

Blinking against the bright afternoon light, Fox took in the picture before him: a brilliant blue Naboo sky arced above trees that had leaves in beautiful shades of yellow and crimson. He took a long moment to stare at them; he’d never before realized the trees on this planet could be any color than green.

Padmé tugged him down before he was quite finished, onto a blanket where a selection of food was laid out. “Here, I hope you like traditional Naboolian food.”

“I’ve never tried any before,” he admitted, looking at something jelly-like and bright blue with a mild amount of trepidation.

“No time like the present then,” she insisted cheerfully, handing him a plate. “Just help yourself to anything you want to try, there’s plenty for the both of us.”

Fox took it, rubbing a little at the hem of the orange sweater she’d given him to wear for this outing. “I… okay.” Sometimes it was easier to just go along with things, especially where Padmé was concerned. Picking out a few things at random, he watched her pile her own plate high. It was easy to watch her; calming, even. Fox could admit that to himself now, though it had taken time and effort on both their parts to get to this point. “Padmé, I…”

“Do you…” they had spoken at the same time. Padmé gave him a sheepish grin, and tipped her head when Fox gestured for her to go ahead. “Do you miss it? The war, the way you used to live.”

“No,” he said immediately. “It might have given my life a certain structure, and I miss that a little, but I don’t miss it. I’m glad it’s over, even with how it ended. Speaking of… I just wanted to say that I appreciate all the effort you’ve gone to helping me get settled on Naboo. It happened so suddenly, and I haven’t had a lot of time to settle in, but you’ve been so good about it all. You didn’t have to do that.”

Padmé smiled, briefly touching his hand with her graceful fingers. “Fox. It was my honor, I promise. You’re not a burden or an obligation, not to me.”

“…alright.”

A few moments passed as they ate in silence, before Fox held up a piece of triangular, multicolored confectionary, puzzlement clear on his face. “What is this?”

Padmé actually giggled a little. “Oh, don’t eat that, they’re not really meant for human consumption. The Gungans like them, Jar Jar must have put them in the basket.”

“You let him pack the food?” Fox looked down at his plate again, wondering if he should eat any of it.

“Of course not. He happened to pay me a visit before I left and I told him I was going on a picnic. He may have wanted to come, but I managed to distract him, fortunately.” Padmé took the white, yellow, and orange triangle out of Fox’s hand, and put it back with the rest before turning back to him. “Now then, let’s just enjoy the day. There won’t be many more beautiful ones like this before the season changes, and I wanted to show you this area especially. It’s one of my favorite places to come and just… be.”

Fox could see why. It was beautiful here, and he closed his eyes as the wind blew softly through the trees. Maybe… maybe there was a chance for him here, and a place he could just be, too.


End file.
